1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices utilized for printing. More particularly the present invention deals with the field of devices for printing utilizing an engraving die. The present invention is further particularly applicable to a novel means for inking and wiping of an engraving die in order to place engraving ink in the engraving areas thereof and to minimize wastage of ink and wastage of die wiping members such as paper wipes or the like.
The conventional engraving press includes a fountain for supplying of engraving ink as well as a moving member for moving of the inking means from the fountain to a position adjacent to the engraving die to facilitate inking thereof. The conventional design also includes a means of removing of excess ink from the engraving die such as by paper wiping thereof.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been designed for the inking of printing dies and examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,368 patented Apr. 15, 1975 to T. Madigan and assigned to Itek Corporation on an "Ink Transfer Roller For Printing Presses"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,313 patented Dec. 9, 1975 to F. Broderick and assigned to Standex International Corporation on a "Metal Applicator Roll"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,141 patented Jun. 5, 1984 to J. Mistyurik and assigned to Monarch Marking Systems, Inc. on a "Fountain-Type Porous Roller With Central Bearing Flange"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,146 patented Oct. 23, 1984 to J. Mistyurik and assigned to Monarch Marking Systems, Inc. on an "Ink Roller Support With Pivotable Cover"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,426 patented Apr. 9, 1985 to P. Hardin on an "Autoreversing Dual Axial Speed Ink Roller"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,873 patented Dec. 24, 1985 to E. Godlewski on an "Inking Roller Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,827 patented Feb. 4, 1986 to T. Fadner and assigned to Rockwell International Corporation on a "Copper And Nickel Layered Ink Metering Roller" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,349 patented Dec. 9, 1986 to G. Claussen on a "Heated Inking Roll For A Printer"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,475 patented Dec. 15, 1987 to K. Kemmerer et al and assigned to M.A.N.-Roland Druckmaschinen Aktiengesellschaft on an "Inking Roller For Printing Machines"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,344 patented Jan. 12, 1988 to M. Lemaster on an "Apparatus And Method For Oscillating The Form Rollers In A Printing Press"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,249 patented Jul. 12, 1988 to P. Hardin on a "Self-Adjusting Means For Rollers"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,756 patented Nov. 8, 1988 to P. Howard on a "Printing Press Roller Ink Remover"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,514 patented Nov. 22, 1988 to K. Kannwischer and assigned to HH&L Co. on an "Oscillating Roller Mounted On A Fixed Shaft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,645 patented May 16, 1989 to K. Kannwischer and assigned to HH&L Co. on an "Oscillating Roller"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,987 patented May 30, 1989 to P. Hardin on an "Axially Oscillating Ink Distributing Roller Having A Unitary Rocker Follower"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,799 patented Sep. 5, 1989 to S. Hyener and assigned to Rockwell International Corporation on a "Copper Coated Anodized Aluminum Ink Metering Roller"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,167 patented Sep. 26, 1989 to J. Villarreal and assigned to Royse Engineering, Inc. on a "Variable Speed Oscillating Roller"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,791 patented Nov. 14, 1989 to R. Herb and assigned to Albert-Frankenthal AG on a "Method Of Producing A Pitted Roll For An Offset Litho Printing Press"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,990 patented Nov. 28, 1989 to Y. Ijichi and assigned to Rockwell International Corporation on an "Ink Roller For Rotary Press"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,533 patented Dec. 19, 1989 to M. Lemaster et al and assigned to AirSystems Inc. on an "Apparatus And Method For Oscillating The Form Rollers In A Printing Press"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,994 patented Jul. 10, 1990 to S. Puleston and assigned to Borden, Inc. on an "Engraved Printing Rolls"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,663 patented Nov. 6, 1990 to R. Metcalf and assigned to Coors Porcelain Company on an "Unengraved Metering Roll Of Porous Ceramic"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,181 patented Jan. 22, 1991 to T. Kobayashi et al and assigned to Kubota Ltd and Kabushikigaisha Tokyo Kikai Seisakusho on "Rollers For A Lithographic Ink Supplying System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,821 patented Mar. 26, 1991 to R. Herb and assigned to Albert-Frankenthal AG on a "Pitted Roll For An Offset Litho Printing Press"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,676 patented Nov. 19, 1991 to P. Hardin on an "Axially Reversing Roller For Printing Presses And Sheet Coating Machines"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,180 patented Mar. 3, 1992 to R. Morgan and assigned to Union Carbide Coatings Service Technology Corporation on "Liquid Transfer Articles And Method For Producing Them"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,759 patented Mar. 31, 1992 to S. Sonobe and assigned to Kinyosha Co., Ltd. on an "Ink Metering Roller And Method Of Manufacturing The Same"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,760 patented May 19, 1992 to S. Sonobe et al and assigned to Kinyosha Co., Ltd. on an "Ink Roller For Printing Machine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,552 patented Feb. 9, 1993 to Y. Ijichi and assigned to Rockwell International Corporation on an "Ink Roller For Rotary Press".